My Promise
by crystalbloods
Summary: "For ES21 Award : Keep Our Promise" and for Iin cka you-nii/First fic in this fandom/Mamori akan menjawab perasaannya ketika ia berumur 17th. Akaba Hayato dan Hiruma Youichi/"... setidaknya aku sudah menepati janjiku, bukan?"/Warn inside! RnR? -EDITED-


**an Eyeshield 21 fanfic – fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**For 'Eyeshield 21 Award October : Keep Our Promise' and for Iin cka you-nii birthday**

**.**

**First fic in this fandom. Hope you like it (:**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Death Chara, Tidak **_**terlalu sesuai dengan manga aslinya**_**, Maybe Out Of Characters, Bad Languange, Maybe a little bit Violence, Maybe Typo's, and other.**

**.**

_Italic_** : flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"_Masih ingat janjiku?"_

"_Janjimu yang mana?"_

_Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu tertawa renyah. "Janjiku ketika aku masih kecil itu. Kau ingat, Hiruma?"_

"_Ck!" pemuda berambut _spike_ itu mendecih kesal. "Aku ingat manajer sialan! Bukankah kau berjanji akan menjawabnya saat ulang tahunmu nanti?"_

"_Memang. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau nanti tidak akan kecewa dengan apapun yang aku putuskan."_

_Semilir angin menerpa rambut mereka. Senja akan segera lenyap sebentar lagi. Suasana di pinggir sungai Deimon ini begitu indah. Samar-samar, terdengar burung berkicau ria._

Plup

_Gelembung permen karet yang dikunyah Hiruma pecah. Sorot mata hijau toscanya terbias warna senja yang kian memudar. "Hn, aku tahu, bodoh! Kau akan memilih si rambut merah sialan, kan?"_

"_Belum tentu juga. Lihat saja nanti!" Mamori bangun dari posisi duduknya. Sedangkan sang setan masih tetap berbaring di atas rerumputan. "Tahun depan kita akan masuk universitas. Kuharap semuanya indah! Seindah senja ini!" Matanya tampak berbinar-binar._

_Hiruma menyeringai lebar. "Jangan terlalu berharap."_

_Gadis itu menutup matanya dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja. Sekarang ayo pulang!"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.:*:.<strong>

**HiruMamoAka**

**Drama – Angst – a Little bit Suspense**

**.**

**My Promise**

_**Ai Kireina Maharanii presents**_

**.:*:.**

* * *

><p><em>Dukkk<em>

"Aduh…!"

"Sena-kun, kau kenapa?" ujar Mamori ketika melihat Sena jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Dihampirinya pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

Pemuda beriris _hazel_ tadi hanya tersenyum canggung. Sesaat kemudian, seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya muncul dari balik punggung Sena. Pemuda itu menyeringai seakan ia tengah menertawai Sena yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Hiruma! Sudah kubilang berapa kali! Bersikaplah halus pada Sena!" omel gadis berambut _auburn_ itu seraya membantu Sena berdiri.

"Siapa dia?" sentak Hiruma.

"Huh!" Mamori hanya mendengus kesal. Dibawanya Sena menuju kursi, kemudian ia pun segera mengambil kotak P3K yang sudah tersedia di ruang klub.

"Kau tidak lupa kan, manajer sialan?"

Mamori terdiam sejenak. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak."

"Kekekekekeke…" kekeh Hiruma puas menatap punggung Mamori yang bergetar. "Teman kecil sialanku akan menjadi musuh sialanku selamanya rupanya."

Sena hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kapten dan manajer plus kakak angkatnya ini. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi kemudian ia urungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat wajah Mamori yang kian memucat.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ itu menggigit keras bibir bawahnya guna meredam rasa sakit di antara sekat dadanya. "Be-besok aku tunggu kau di atas atap gedung berita Deimon yang sudah tidak terpakai, jam tiga sore. Jangan lupa kabari dia juga."

Hiruma menyeringai penuh amarah. Namun iris matanya masih tetap menyiratkan kesepian dan kesedihan yang sarat. "Baiklah manajer sialan. Jangan terlambat!"

"Ma-Mamo-nee… aku ma-mau pulang du-dulu ya? Hari su… sudah sore. Kaa-san pasti me-menca-cariku…" pamit Sena halus karena tak ingin menambah suasana mencekam di sekelilingnya semakin memburuk. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu klub yang terbuka.

"Hati-hati, Sena-kun!"

"I-iya." Pemuda itu kemudian menghilang di balik pintu klub. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Tapi kedua insan ini masih tetap sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Aku pulang dulu, Hiruma! Jangan lupa! Besok tidak ada jadwal latihan, kan?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Lawan kita selanjutnya adalah Ojo. Kalau ingin maju ke pertandingan Kanto, kita harus bisa mengalahkannya," ucap Hiruma dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelap _bazooka_ kesayangannya.

"Lalu a—"

"—akan kupercepat latihannya manajer sialan!"

'_Tidak biasanya'_ batin Mamori bingung. "Baiklah." Gadis itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Hiruma. Atmosfir yang mereka ciptakan tadi sungguhlah tidak seperti biasanya. _'Semoga saja…'_

**.:*:.**

"Mamo, makan dulu! Kaa-san tunggu di bawah, ya?" teriak Mami Anezaki dari balik daun pintu kamar Mamori. Namun tak ada respon sedikitpun dari gadis itu. "Mamo?"

Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu. Tampak seorang Mamori tengah melamun di beranda kamarnya. Wajah itu terlihat resah, sedih, kesal, bingung, semuanya bercampur aduk. Hatinya terasa sakit tiap kali ia menarik napas. Jelas, itu semua membuat Mami merasa cemas.

"Kau kenapa, nak?" ujar Mami lembut seraya mengusap pelan rambut _auburn_ Mamori. "Ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi."

"Eh—" respon Mamori kaget. "—Kaa-san sejak kapan ada di sini?"

Mami tersenyum tulus. Mamori sedang melamun rupanya. "Ah, baru saja. Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak," dusta gadis itu. Matanya menatap sendu sapuan warna hitam pekat di langit. Hitam sekelam hatinya. "Hanya masalah kecil."

"Benar? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, t ute?" tegas Mami.

"Iya." Mamori mengangguk singkat. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah seorang ibu yang amat disayanginnya itu. "Kaa-san, maafkan aku jika aku banyak salah padamu." Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Mami mengelus punggung Mamori yang bergetar. "Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan! Sekarang ayo makan!"

Sebuah senyuman miris tersungging di bibir tipis Mamori. "Iya. Kaa-san duluan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat ya!" Mami pun segera meninggalkan anak sematawayangnya, kemudian bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Akaba, atau Hiruma? Mereka berdua sama-sama teman masa kecilku. Dan aku sangat tidak bisa memilih! Arrrggghhh!" mamori mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Gadis _auburn_ itu kini tengah dilanda kebingungan yang sangat besar. Besok, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun, ia harus memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Akaba Hayato atau Hiruma Youichi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama teman kecil Mamori. Mereka bersahabat. Namun ketika mereka menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, timbullah perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat di antara mereka bertiga. Ya, Akaba dan Hiruma mempunyai perasaan yang khusus padanya.

Ketika itu, mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka bersama-sama dan Mamori berjanji akan menjawabnya ketika ia sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tapi gadis itu bingung. Dia harus memilih siapa? Dia tidak ingin ada yang sakit diantara keduanya. _Oh God_, sebenarnya Mamori hanya menganggap mereka sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih!

Tapi, janji harus ditepati bukan?

**.:*:.**

Hari ini Mamori menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Yakni sekolah, latihan di klub _t uteru football_, dan lain sebagainya. Tak ada yang berbeda memang. Semuanya biasa saja. Mulai dari tingkah Hiruma terhadapnya, bahkan sampai kebiasaannya pun sama saja. Semuanya menggambarkan sebuah momen t ut yang kembali berputar. Kenangan indah yang patut diabadikan.

Semuanya terasa begitu tenang. Seakan nanti tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Semaunya mengalir begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, bahwa seorang Anezaki Mamori yang jenius tengah terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri. Seorang jenius yang menciptakan sebuah rencana yang di luar kendali otaknya sendiri.

**Drrrttt drrrttt drrrttt**

Suara tembakan _bazooka_ Hiruma memecah keramaian berlatih siang ini. Semua yang mendengar terasa aneh. Tak biasanya Hiruma menghentikan latihan sesiang ini. Apalagi lawan mereka nanti adalah Ojo. Biasanya tembakan sang setan tak akan dibunyikan sampai sore nanti—saat pertandingan berakhir.

"BERHENTILAH BERLATIH BOCAH-BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak Hiruma disertai tembakan yang terus keluar dari _bazooka_-nya. "SEMUANYA KUMPUL! YAA-HAA!"

"Hei Sena, kau tahu ada apa? Lawan kita selanjutnya adalah Ojo, Max!" ujar Monta setengah berbisik di telinga Sena.

"Entahlah." Sena mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Mu-mungkin strategi ba… ru?"

"Mustahil. Kemarin kita baru saja membahas strategi baru melawan Ojo," potong Toganou yang kebetulan sedang berada di pinggir mereka.

"Benar," sambung Kotaro. "Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan."

"Mustahil juga," lanjut Jumonji. "Hiruma bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Kurita menambahkan.

"Pasti ada sesuatu," kata Musashi menengahi. "Diantara mereka berdua."

"Maksudmu?" ucap Monta bingung. Ekor matanya melirik sebentar t uter Hiruma dan Mamori. "Mamo-nee?"

Musashi hanya mengangguk singkat. Semua yang berada di lapangan termasuk Musashi segera berjalan menuju t uter suara tembakan tadi. Di sana Mamori sudah menyiapkan beberapa handuk dan botol minuman untuk para pemain tim Devil Bats.

"Silahkan diminum semuanya!" ujar Mamori sambil membagikan handuk dan botol minuman tadi. Sebuah senyuman khas malaikatnya terpeta di wajah putih gadis itu.

"Semuanya ayo duduk!" perintah Hiruma keras.

Semua yang berada di sana pun menuruti perintah sang kapten, jika masih ingin nyawanya selamat tentunya. Hiruma itu seperti setan setengah manusia.

"Baiklah bocah-bocah sialan, hari ini latihan cukup sampai di sini, karena aku ada urusan!"

"Tapi, Hiruma, bukankah lawan kita selanjutnya adalah Ojo? Kau yakin ingin menghentikan latihan ini?" kata Kurita ragu-ragu. Ia tidak mau sampai impiannya maju ke turnamen Kanto sampai gagal.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar sehingga taring-taringnya terlihat sangat jelas. "Kekekekeke…" kekehnya penuh arti. "Kita pasti menang! Percayalah gendut sialan! Sekarang sebagai gantinya kalian lari seratus kali putaran dengan dikejar Cerberus! YAA-HAA!"

Sesuai dengan perintah sang kapten, Cerberus pun segera berlari mengejar anggota tim Devil Bats. Mereka semua akhirnya berlari terbirit-birit mengitari lapangan sekolah tempat mereka biasa berlatih.

"Kukira kita akan pulang cepat, Max!" keluh Monta pada Sena. Kakinya terus berpacu untuk berlari, karena ia tak ingin mendapatkan bonus gigitan dari anjing sang kaptennya itu.

"Su-sudahlah, Monta. Kerjakan saja…" ucap Sena pelan diiringi tawa canggungnya.

"Hiruma, kau tahu di mana Suzuna?" kata Mamori dengan mata yang terus mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Tidak." Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori sendirian. Diliriknya sebentar manajer kesayangannya itu. "Kurasa cheer sialan itu sedang menunggumu di ruang klub." Ia pun segera menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ya." Mamori pun segera bergegas menuju ruang klub.

**.:*:.**

"_Otanjoubi Omedettou_, Mamo-nee! Eee—h." Suzuna langsung menyapa Mamori begitu gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Seketika potongan-potongan kertas kecil berhamburan di langit-langit.

"Suzuna, kau…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya!" Gadis berambut biru dongker itu pun segera memeluk Mamori erat-erat. Sebuah bungkusan kado ia serahkan segera setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Ini."

Mamori menerima kado itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia sangat bahagia meskipun ini hanya hadiah dari Suzuna. "Ini semua rencanamu? _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Suzu-chan…"

"Hehe…" Suzuna tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya ini ide semua anggota DDB. Tadinya kami semua ingin merayakannya nanti malam sepulang latihan. Tapi tadi kulihat latihan sudah selesai. Jadi kuputuskan sekarang," cerocosnya tanpa koma. Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Mamori.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," kata Mamori seraya memeluk tubuh kecil Suzuna. "Sayang sekali, ya?" sambungnya sedikit terisak. "Kita hanya bisa merayakannya berdua saja, tanpa kehadiran anggota Devil Bats yang lainnya."

Suzuna mengelus pipi ranum Mamori. "Sudahlah. Mereka akan memberikanmu kejutan yang lainnya! Sekarang ayo makan _cake_-nya…"

"I-iya…" Mamori mengelap air matanya yang sudah terlanjur banyak keluar. "Eh, jam berapa ini?"

"Setengah tiga. Ayolah Nee, makan dulu!" protes Suzuna. Ia curiga pada Mamori yang sejak tadi resah_. 'Pasti ada sesuatu'._

"Iya. Kau juga makan, ya? kita makan sama-sama. Tapi aku akan pergi jam tiga nanti."

"t uter," ucap Suzuna halus. Di dalam hatinya ia terus merutuki sosok sang setan yang tak mau hadir di acara kecil-kecilan ini.

**.:*:.**

"Sudah lama, Youichi?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyeringai memperlihatkan barisan gigi runcingya yang t ute teratur itu. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menghadap sang penanya. Seorang sahabat kecilnya dan juga musuhnya dalam bermain amefuto—Akaba Hayato.

"Kau tidak berubah."

"Kau juga rambut merah sialan."

"Hmmm," tawa Akaba. "Sangat tidak berubah."

"Cih." Hiruma mendecih kesal. Iris matanya terus menatap tajam sang objek di hadapannya, seakan ingin memusnahkan makhluk itu sekarang juga. Sebelum Mamori t ute. Dan ia akan memberikan t uter bahwa Akaba tidak akan t ute. Dan juga bahwa Akaba menyerah dari perjanjian ini. Licik memang. Tapi itulah Hiruma.

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Mamo-chan?"

"Sudah jelas diriku, rambut merah sialan."

"Ng," cibir Akaba merendahkan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi over percaya diri begitu?"

"Sejak kukenal amefuto."

Akaba kemudian berjalan menuju pagar pembatas. Dilihatnya hiruk pikuk kota Deimon yang lumayan jauh dari tempat ini dan yang tak terlalu padat. "Itu mengapa sebabnya kau masih setia memakai seragam amefutomu?" Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Tak kusangka memang. Hanya karena seorang Mamori persahabatan kita harus berakhir seperti ini."

"Semua kemungkinan itu ada, bodoh!"

_Kreek_

Seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ memasuki atap. Irisnya terlihat sangat tegar. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di dalamnya.

"Mamo-chan… lama tidak bertemu, ya?" sahut Akaba berbasa-basi. Membuat Hiruma serasa naik pitam dengan cepat.

Gadis itu hanya menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Membuat Hiruma maupun Akaba sedikit tersipu malu. Tak begitu terlihat memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlambat!"

"Ne~ gomen ne Hiruma, Akaba. Tadi Suzuna memaksaku untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku ini di ruang klub."

"Sudahlah, t uter. Kami juga belum lama di sini," ucap Akaba memperlihatkan sosok lembutnya, membuat Hiruma semakin ingin melenyapkannya sekarang juga. "Ohya, ini kado untukmu_. Otanjoubi omedettou_!"

Mamori menerimanya canggung. Perlahan semburat tipis menghiasi wajah ayunya. "_Arigatou_, Akaba-kun."

"Cepat t uteru saja! Siapa yang kau pilih!" bentak Hiruma kasar. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa ketidakksukaan yang sangat besar.

Gadis beriris safir itu hanya bisa merunduk sedih. Sesaat kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Diangkatnya wajahnya itu kemudian ia tatap dalam-dalam dua orang di hadapannya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" ujar gadis itu mantap. "Setelah aku memilih siapa, apa yang akan terjadi?" Biru safirnya memancarkan keseriusan yang sarat.

Hiruma menyeringai lebar menampakkan deretan gigi runcingnya. "Tentu saja akan kubunuh orang yang kau pilih," katanya sinis.

Akaba sedikit terdiam. Ia mencari-cari alasan yang logis untuk mendapatkan hati Mamori. "Tentu saja menjadikanmu tunanganku," tuturnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah sinisnya dari Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk penuh arti. "t uteru yang akan kalian lakukan jika aku tak memilih di antara kalian berdua?"

"Apa maksudmu manajer sialan?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu membetulkan kaca matanya. "Hidup ini indah, Mamo-chan. Seindah petikan gitar Isabellaku."

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih?" tegas Hiruma dengan penekanan dalam setiap kalimatnya.

"Aku…" Gadis remaja itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dihirupnya udara di sekitarnya dalam-dalam. Ia sudah berulang kali berpikir mengenai ini. Oleh karena itu, ia sudah siap dengan segala resikonya.

"Cepat!" geram Hiruma tidak sabaran. Ia mendelik sinis pada Akaba yang tengah sibuk membenahi gitar kesayangannya.

Sekali lagi. Mamori menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku memilih—"

"—Akaba."

_Duakkk_

Serentak Hiruma melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi Akaba sehingga membuatnya lebam dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Sudah kuduga, KAULAH ORANGNYA!" teriak Hiruma keras. Dibantingnya gitar milik Akaba dengan kasar ke pagar kawat pembatas.

"Sudah mulai, ya?"

Akaba memelototkan matanya tak percaya pada Mamori. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat dan dengan senyuman penuh arti di wajahnya. "Dasar bodoh!" Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiruma. "Ini adalah pilihan dia, sialan!"

"Hiruma…" ucap Mamori serak. Wajah pucatnya kemudian mengalirkan anak-anak sungai dari iris biru safirnya. "Ma-maafkan aku, Akaba-kun…"

_Duakkk_

"Ohokkk…"

Pukulan kedua sukses mengenai organ abdomen Akaba. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Akaba pun mencoba melawan. Ia masuk amefuto adalah untuk bertarung demi mencapai kemenangan. Meskipun itu artinya ia harus mati.

"Kau bisa apa hah rambut merah sialan?" bentak Hiruma seraya mencengkram leher kemeja Akaba.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Kau tidak malu pada Mamori? Yah, pantas saja dia tidak memilihmu. Kau adalah setan!" Akaba kemudian memukul balik organ abdomen Hiruma.

Mamori hanya bisa diam menyaksikan adegan di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua ini adalah jalan yang diambilnya. Meskipun resikonya sangat besar sekali.

"Sudah hentikan!" bentak Mamori akhirnya. Air matanya mulai banyak yang keluar. "Seharusnya ini tidak pernah terjadi!"

"Mamori…"

_Duakkk_

_Duakkk_

_Duakkk_

Posisi Akaba semakin terpojok. Badannya sudah menyentuh ujung pagar kawat pembatas. Punggungnya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai memperlihatkan tetesan darah yang menetes ke lantai.

"Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!" teriak Mamori. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengulang waktu dan memilih jalan yang lain selain ini. "Pagar itu sudah rapuh HIRUMA!"

"Cih. Persetan dengan pagar. Yang penting aku harus membunuhnya!" Setan t uterus saja memukul Akaba.

Adegan menegangkan t uterus berlanjut. Akaba sudah tak sanggup lagi melawan setan yang sedang mengamuk ini. "Kau memang setan dari neraka!" Sindirnya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Jika kau sudah tahu itu, seharusnya kau TIDAK BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM PADAKU!" Teriakan setan itu membahana di atas gedung, diiringi tubuh Akaba yang melayang turun dari atas gedung dengan ketinggian yang lebih dari sepuluh meter.

"SEMOGA KALIAN BAHAGIA!" ucap Akaba sebelumnya. Suaranya semakin lama semakin menghilang sejalan tubuhnya yang sudah menyentuh permukaan aspal dengan sempurna. Untunglah, jalanan di sekitar sini sudah jarang dilalui manusia.

"Kekekekeke…" kekeh Hiruma senang. Ia kemudian mengahampiri Mamori dengan badan yang penuh darah.

"Ini sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Tak kusangka kau tega membunuh sahabatmu sendiri," ucap Mamori seraya berjalan mundur—menghindar dari Hiruma.

"Hm…" Setan itu tersenyum memuakkan pada Mamori. Sekelilingnya sepi, membuat sang setan semakin sumringah.

"Berhenti kataku!" Mamori telah mencapai ujung kawat pembatas. Dicengkramnya kawat itu sampai-sampai tangan halusnya mengeluarkan darah. Sakit memang. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak meringis.

"Kau hanya milikku seorang manajer sialan."

"Benarkah?" tantang gadis beriris safir itu.

_Krek_

Jarak di antara mereka sudah sangat sempit. Kini bahkan Mamori dapat merasakan setiap hembusan napas Hiruma yang menyapu wajahnya. Cengkramannya di kawat pembatas itu pun ia lepaskan. Sebagai gantinya kedua tangan itu kini bertugas menahan dada bidang Hiruma agar tidak terlalu dekat.

"Dulu aku memang mencintaimu, Hiruma. Tapi sekarang tidak," ketus Mamori seraya menggenggam keras seragam amefuto milik lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu…"

_Cup_

Dikecupnya dalam bibir ranum milik Mamori. Aroma _vanilla_ kini berbaur dengan aroma _mint_ milik Hiruma. Dan kesempatan itu tentu saja gadis itu gunakan sebaik mungkin. Dihentakkannya Hiruma pada kawat pembatas. Posisi mereka kini berubah.

Mamori segera melepaskan kecupan Hiruma, lalu ditendangnya kawat pembatas yang sudah rapuh itu sehingga Hiruma terjatuh membentur lapisan beton di bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hiruma, Akaba. Aku memang egois. Tapi setidaknya aku telah menepati janjiku." Gadis itu kemudian mencengkram erat kawat di hadapannya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari pelupuk iris safirnya.

"Mari kita lanjutkan di sana—"

—dan ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya demi Hiruma dan Akaba, orang yang sangat disayanginya. Meskipun itu berarti ada yang terluka karenanya.

"MAMO-NEEE…!"

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>.:*:.<strong>

**Hello Minna-san… :D**

**Yoroshiku, minna ^^ saya penghuni baru fandom ini. Semoga saya dapat diterima dengan baik ya :3 mungkin beberapa ada yang sudah mengenal saya. Tapi saya rasa tidak banyak sepertinya =='**

**Minna… fic ini saya persembahkan untuk ES21 Award yang baru sempat saya ikuti. Dan juga untuk Iin cka you-nii birthday yang udah berlalu sepuluh hari yang lalu. Hehe… maafkan saya Iin~ x( saya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan saya di sekolah #ngeles**

**Pokoknya sekian saja fic ini :3 terima kasih sudah berkenan berkunjung ke fic abal dan gaje ini ._.**

…

_**Lost words, gimme feedback, please? Hehe… xD**_


End file.
